nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter, Austin
Carter, Austin Carter Austin is a clone of Austin Carter. He debuts in The 24 Days of Moneyball. He counts as an ally (To Nitrome) due to the fact that Austin Carter is evil, in a cosmic sort of way. His skin complexion actually has a color instead of being pale. Instead of flying, he will hop from one piece of debris to another, and sometimes, his pet Eagle, Enda (bird in Irish) will follow Austin into levels and pick up money that is in dangerous places. Normal Appearence(s) Carter Austin has the same hairstyle as Austin, but it in its natural color, blonde (only a hunch, folks!). Due to having a lively personality, he wears a Smiley-Face T-Shirt. His eyes match the color of his hair. Carter's pants are the same color as Austin's. He wears brown shoes with laces in them. At times, he is also bear foot, and enjoys it. The emotion shown in Carter's eyes is determination to help his Emo/Goth counterpart for making him exist. In J.U.S.T.I.N In J.U.S.T.I.N, He wears a Golden Yellow (base)-Red (tip) monocle and a Red cape to go with it. His power is large, double jumps. This makes up for him not flying. He appears this way in the Standed on an Island story. Sometime later, his shirt gets torn. Nitrome Must Die 2 Appearence Carter spikes his hair and uses a red bandana to support it. He uses a similar outfit as the one in cartermirror.jpg. One of the differences is that there is a gold necklace in the center rather than his icon. Other than that, he has no shoes on and he uses matching pants. Finally, he carries the Nitrome Gun in his right hand, ready to take Nitrome down with his friends. ]] Why does he exist? Halfway through the game, Austin becomes lazy and uses the money that you got for 12 levels to clone himself to finish the job up easily. Spending the money was worth it because now, he can get the money just as quickly and easily. Even though he's Austin's clone, Carter dislikes his hate-filled personality and has hopes of Austin changing his ways. Carter was born in La La Laboratories ♪ and is still hung over about how he "killed" his "mother". Personality Carter is activive, healthy, and optimistic. He's the exact opposite of Austin and prefers to move around all the time. He's a man of action, and it is rare if his smile disappears from his face. He's intellegent, and can see through someone if they are lying or hiding their true selves. No matter where he goes, Carter acts like a real gentleman, holding the door for people, saying sir and ma'am, using the right utensils at restraunts, and curtsying in the presence of anyone new or royal. He prefers to hide his secret about being WAC's Clone rather than yelling everywhere "HEY! I'M AUSTIN'S CLONE!!!! CALL THE PRESSES! I'M AWESOME!". Thanks to Enda's avisory, Carter knows when it's the best time to smile and not. For example: NMDFanfictionMon Personality Carter appears more mischievious in this series, as he is always popping up everywhere with a cute facial expression. When there is danger, he doesn't seem to take it seriously, as he usually has Enda and his friends with him. Also, he acts really cute and silly at really awkward times. Carter's Formes Carter has quite a sense of fashion. In this fanfiction, he puts it to his advantage. His various outfits boost stats and certain personalities that lie deep within Carter, never seen before by other people. Regular Forme Y'know, White t-shirt with light blue pants and the most friendly, polite guy anyone has ever known... This forme specializes in SP Attack, so don't mess with him. He's got one powerful Fire Spin! Battle Forme If he gets injured from taking a full-frontal blow, he steps into the bushes and changes into his Nitrome Must Die 2 form and defends himself, as well as take everything seriously. He is the second healthiest of all the Carter formes, besides Curly. Curly Forme This forme only comes out when Carter takes a powerful, faraway hit. This forme prefers bland activities and bland food, making him the heathiest of out of all the formes. So far, only 3 of his formes has been seen throughout the comics; more are soon to come as the series goes along. Pokedex Entry CARTER, the ALWAYS SMILING POKEMON- It is believed that if one stops smiling, a meteor shower is summoned to shake the Earth. The smartest one can speak English (without using Telepathy). When it is time for this one to evolve, he is taken up to the skies by an angel. MINICARTER ------->(Evolves by kissing a MINI-CURLY) CARTER ------->(Taken up to the heavens by angel) -------> ?????????? Tendencies Carter has two tendencies so far: One is that he can't stop curtsying, and the other is that he winks. He deems these as "flaws". Another tendency is revealed in the "Moar Caek?" fan art, which is titled "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle". When he does this, there are three or more sparkles right next to his eyes. This causes many people to suddenly become embarrased or also start to "Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle". This action is also used to convince people to do certain things like curtsy and hug him. This is deemed "hypnotic". He doesn't use his hypnotism for evil; he swears to use it only for REALLY good. What's Carter's Favorite Nitrome Game? He LOVES Super Treadmill because he loves being outside and fit. Diet Carter lives a healthy lifestyle, but tends to eat junk food sometimes. He likes to eat: *Caek *Carrots *Blonde Brownies *Carrot Caek Trivia *Carter Austin is similar to IJZM's profile picture. *When Carter gets upset, he mutates into a bird and flies away from his problems. However, he doesn't stay upset for long. *Carter's personality is based on Austincarter4ever's (the actual user). They are both usually happy people who easily get over their problems. *Austincarter4ever (THE USER) became terribly scared of the picture she drew of Carter Austin. She had to gather the courage to write this. *Unlike Austin who constantly drinks soda, Carter drinks carrot juice, which disgusts Austin. *Carter is the complete oposite of Austin, besides the fact that he is also part bird. *Carter Austin was Ausincarter4ever's friend's idea, but she decided to make the actual picture and personality. *If Carter consumes antideppressants, they have an opposite effect, and he becomes extremely depressed. *Carter and Enda are far more intellegent than Austin and Justin, and often trick them into random (but always good) scenarios such as J.U.S.T.I.N. *Carter knows how to hold his breath because he said he had to hold his breath for 14 days. *Not knowing this while designing this character, Austincarter4ever (THE USER) didn't realize that she made Carter's shoes look like Barney Rubble's lace (In his one-piece). *Newer fan arts show Carter as an angel. This may be a prediction that he dies, but comes back to life. Thetadtriangle.jpg|Carter (top) and Enda (bottom) in the Tad Triangle Happyeaster.jpg|Carter (left) and Enda (top) in the Rhombus of Rabbits J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Carter (far right) and Enda (top) In the superhero alliance J.U.S.T.I.N WAC and CA.png|Carter (center) and Enda (right) in pixel form (Thanks Axiy!) Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Carter (right) as a unicorn Gay.jpg|Carter (of course, to the right) With His Original Austin Carterthelittleprince.jpg|Carter as 'The Little Prince' Cartertheumbreon.jpg|Carter as an Umbreon EndacarryingCarter.jpg|"Hey, I don't have a belly button!!!!" Begonefoulrobber.jpg|"My Eye!!!!" "Feel the Sting of Justice, Foul Bank Robber!!!!" Carterviolin.jpg|Carter Proudly Showing Off A Talent <^(-)^> Carter Austin.png|Carter Listening to Music (By Austincarter4ever :D) Holycarter.jpg|Carter as an Angel Cartergodofbagels.jpg|Carter as the God of Bagels Doctercarter.jpg|Carter Aiding a Fallen Ally CA on Facebook.png|Carter Austin On Facebook Animecarter.jpg|Carter as an Anime Character (Thanks, Cisse!) AdventurewithCA.jpg|Carter Wearing Finn's Hat Next To Enda CAupclose-bmp.png|Carter's appearance in Nitrome Must Die 2 CarterspriteNMD2-bmp.png|Carter's Sprite in Nitrome Must Die 2 Carteranimeac4e.jpg|Carter ANIME STYLE by Austincarter4ever FirstCarter.png|The Very First Carter Austin Drawing SeriousCarterAgenda.png|Drawing of Serious Carter in Austincarter4ever's Agenda CarterBalrog.png|Carter hanging out with Balrog (Bottom: Catch Phrase, Top: Adventure!!!!) PoachersBeware.jpg|Carter's 'BEWARE' Sign for Poachers Category:Characters Category:The 24 Days of Moneyball Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Spacial Rider Category:Nitrome Must Die 2 Category:NMDFanfictionMon